Total Drama Songfics
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: Well, since I broke a rule, I had to take this down for a bit. Now that I've redone chapter one, I'm back in business! Confirmed couples are Scott and Dawn, Gwen and Duncan, Courtney and Duncan, Mike and Zoey, Geoff and Bridgette, and Brick and Jo.
1. Chapter 1:Nice Guys Finish Last

**Hey guys! So, some of you are wondering why I took down the first chapter. Well, I broke a fanfiction rule by adding the lyrics to the document. I suppose it makes sense. And it makes my life easier, because I don't have to look up the lyrics on You Tube or guess them. Anyways, I will have the first chapter up soon, but for now, we have a request from bunnies43. The song is Nice Guys Finish Last by Greenday. I will NOT be adding the lyrics! Nice try… If all else fails, look it up!**

**Sorry if this doesn't live up to expectations, and if it doesn't, no flames! **

B glared at Scott and Dawn, who were sitting in two deck chairs, Scott not letting Dawn swim. It was obvious by the way she tugged on his arm and pointed towards the water that she wanted to have some fun, but Scott kept this frown on his face. B cringed, remembering the night he found out they were a couple.

**[Dramatic Flashback] **

"_Holy cow!"_

"_Are they holding hands?!"_

"_Scott and Dawn: a couple?"_

"_Wow… Who would've thought?"_

"_How can she just… forgive him like that?!"_

_Whispers carried around Playas Des Losers as Scott and Dawn strode, hand in hand, across the hotel. Dawn didn't look all that pleased to have everyone stare at her, and Scott had a little scowl on his face the whole time, daring anyone to talk to them. B stared in horror as the new couple walked straight to him._

"_Are you alright B? Your aura seems disappointed!" Dawn said, looking concerned. B shook his head, trying to block his true feelings._

_He felt hatred for Scott when the country boy stared at him, wearing a smirk. It was as if he knew._

"_Isn't this great __**Beverly**__?!" Scott sneered. He looked at the ginger with much dislike, for the guy insisted on using his real name. Couldn't he let it go?_

"_Well, why don't we go meditate?" Dawn suggested, feeling tension between the males. She didn't know what was up with B, but she decided not to pry, figuring that he was still upset with Scott for betraying him._

_But the fact that Scott was dating Dawn did not help B's hatred. Angrily, B punched a wall, leaving a gaping hole and startled contestants. It was no matter, for the hole in the wall was feeble compared to the hole in his heart…_

**[End of flashback]**

And for some reason, Dawn was still with Scott. B wasn't sure what she saw in the guy. Was it the fact that Scott was some sort of bad boy, or was it simply because he could talk…?

"Hey B," Cameron said, taking a seat next to the silent genius. He had seen the way B was acting and felt the need to cheer him up. B held up a hand in response, still not talking.

Mike and Zoey also sat next to him, holding hands. B sighed wearily as he remembered… _them_…

"How's it going B?" the couple asked. B just shrugged lazily and kept his gaze down. It wasn't like he didn't see what they were up to. Sure enough, Cameron said,

"So what's bothering you B? You never seem this upset!"

The way B saw it, he had two paths; Lie to him and just brush it off, or be honest. B chose the latter. Gesturing towards Dawn and Scott, his three companions nodded.

"Ah yes, I figured you liked her," Mike smiled, causing B to do the same. His friends had seen it, but why hadn't Dawn, the girl who seemed to know all?

"Personally, I don't think Scott is a good boyfriend to Dawn," Zoey stated, triggering agreement between the males of the group.

"But I think I know a way to make Dawn fall in love with you," Cam hinted. B raised his eyebrows and cocked his head in response.

"I've calculated that if you speak, for her and only for her, about your feelings, then she'll dump Scott!" Cam finished. B didn't like the thought of actually speaking, but what else was there to do? Taking a deep breath, he nodded once. The others cheered for him, attracting the attention of the rest of the cast.

"Okay, but we might need to do it up a little," Zoey said. "A little bouquet of flowers never hurt anyone." B followed Zoey to some random flower stand and paid for a bunch of white roses. Dawn had stated before that they were her favorite flowers because of their purity or something. Once they had gotten back to the pool area, B saw Zoey whisper something to Mike. Mike nodded at her words and looked up at B.

"I'll lure Dawn over here," the dark haired teen said, looking determined and anxious. Slowly, he made his way to Scott and Dawn's perch. He said something to Dawn, who looked straight at B with a hopeful look. She nudged Scott and gestured something to him. B felt worried for a second, hoping that she would bring Scott with her. Instead, Scott glared at her.

"What, now you like the silent guy?!" Scott snapped, his voice carrying.

"No, I just need to speak to my friend!" Dawn pleaded. B panicked, hoping Scott wouldn't harm her because of him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Scott yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Scott wink at her. It… it had to be a trick of the light.

"I'll go wherever I please Scott!" Dawn argued, her face growing red.

"Oh no you won't! I own you!" Scott spat.

"You can't own another person! But if that's the way you feel, then fine! We don't have to date anymore!" Dawn said, nose in the air.

"FINE!" Scott growled, strutting away. Dawn wearily walked to B, burying her face in his coat. He handed her the flowers, clearing his throat.

"Uh… Dawn?" he croaked, his voice tumbling out of his throat like a bass. He had a deep voice that he hated, which was one of the many reasons he kept silent. "I'm…I'm very sorry…"

Dawn looked up at him. "For what?" B noticed she looked a little disappointed for a split second.

"Well… you broke up with Scott because of me. But in a way, I'm glad you did! Um… Dawn… I want to go out with you… because I… like you," B finished lamely. He wasn't really good at words, and he was sure she would laugh in his face. Instead, she pecked his cheek.

"I'd like that!' she smiled warmly. He gave her a huge hug, receiving cheers once more.

"So how long have you guys been formulating the plan?" he asked the others, who looked stunned.

"What plan?" Mike asked guiltily. B chuckled.

"The plan to make me jealous of Scott. Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm stupid," he said, wagging his finger at them. They all broke into big smiles.

"Dawn actually came to us after the finale and asked us to help her," Zoey admitted. "And it's a good thing the plan worked, because it was hard to get Scott on board too!"

They all shared a laugh, enjoying each other's company for as long as it was available.


	2. Chapter 2: The Redone Chapter

**Alright... here it is! The very first chapter; de-lyric-a-fied... That's totally a word guys!**

"You know I can't control them!" I yelled, tears probably streaming down my face. I couldn't feel anything anymore, but the will to defend myself. Zoey glared at me through her own veil of tears.

"But God forbid you try hard for me!" she snapped. Ouch, that really stung me!

"You just don't get it…" I growled. "You don't know how it feels to be some… freak! To lose control of your own body! I can't fight them off; and you know that!"

"Well," she sniffed. "If spending time with them is more important than spending time with me… then I won't hang around anymore!" Zoey said, running into our room, throwing her things into a giant suitcase.

"Wait! You can't leave!" I screamed. It was as if I weren't even there; she didn't even react to my voice. "Stop!"

Protesting, I followed her to the front door of our small apartment, where she hesitated. I looked into her eyes for a moment. "D-Don't…" I said.

With disgust, she turned around and walked out of the door; out of my life. _Zoey…don't leave me!_ I said inside my head, but it was too late.

Sighing, I took a seat on our lumpy couch and cried my eyes out. It's like she ripped out my heart… After the tears stopped cascading down my face, I looked up. It was only 6:30am, and the sun was just beginning to appear. My head bent, I exited the apartment with no clear destination. Around me, the cruel and cold wind cut through me, making me wish I had brought my jacket. Before I could set a course, my feet carried me to Brick's house. When I looked through his window, my stomach dropped. Sitting in his living room, was Zoey, crying on Jo's shoulder.

I rang the doorbell, hoping I could make up with Zoey.

"Hey, now's not a good ti- oh… Mike…" Brick said, opening the door.

"Brick, I need to talk to Zoey! She can't just leave me!" I said, determined to win my Zoey back.

"I know Mike; I really do! But I think it's best if you just left. She's not gonna listen to you right now, believe me, so let her cool off," Brick advised me. I let out a sigh/gasp.

"Please… I love her Brick! I can't let this whole thing end because of my 'problem!'" I cried.

"Look… I'll help you out, but you have to listen to what I say," Brick sighed. I nodded, eager for some direction.

"For now, I want you to let her cool down. I'll talk to Jo and have her convince Zoey to go back to you."

"But when-"I started, but Brick interrupted me.

"Just get out of here Mike. Let me handle this. See ya," Brick said before shutting the door.

I lowered my head after this and turned on my heel. Shivering, I directed myself towards the park. I still couldn't believe how it had come to this…

**[Flashback]**

"_Hey babe, you seen a girl with a sexy poof in her hair anywhere?" Vito said, looking around. Zoey glared at him._

"_No Vito; it's been 7 years since we've seen Anne Maria," she sighed. Vito smirked at her._

"_That ain't true! I got some from her a few weeks back," Vito bragged. Zoey stared at him for a while._

"_What did you just say?" she choked out._

"_It's amazing how gullible you are, kid! 'I'm going on a business trip,' ha!" Vito cackled. With an angry growl, Zoey punched him in the face, tugging my shirt over my head._

**[End of flashback]**

I wasn't sure if Vito was telling the truth or not; he leads his own life when he gains control. I wondered how a person like me could think up such a… monster.

But then, I realized, that I'm the _real_ monster. Zoey was right- I'm just a freak.

I hated myself for burdening her with my problems. My heart was shattered beyond repair, and I was sure it would make her happy. That's all I wanted, her to be happy. Throughout our whole relationship, I had tried to hold back my personalities, showered her with all the love I had in me, and create and maintain the peace in our apartment. I had been fooled to believe that everything was fine. I thought she was happy to be leading this type of life, but I suppose a guy like me could never supply the one he loves with the life they deserve. The life I never had. I was overjoyed to have Zoey in my life, but now she was gone. For the first time in my life, I had something I'd never had before, and now I could never get her back.

I took a seat on a park bench, watching the sunrise, glistening over the water. I felt like a time bomb ready to explode. I didn't want her to see me like this, so I decided it was best that she stayed away from me. In the end, I knew that I would only hurt her. I wish I could turn back time and pair her up with someone she deserved. I wish with all my might that she'd move on and find a guy that was better than me.

More than anything, I hated myself for actually believing that I was starting to be normal. I knew my condition would never go away, Poof! Like that. I hated myself so much for making her carry some of the weight on my shoulders.

"Oh Zoey… why did this have to happen to both of us?!" I asked, throwing a pebble into the water. It landed with a short plop, tumbling to the sandy turf below. The rock represented me, sinking into the darkness within myself. The evil side of me. The side of me that the other kids had run away from on the playground.

I whipped out my phone, a new light flaring up inside of me. I was _not_ going to lose her; not today! After dialing her number, I waited for her to pick up. When she didn't, shame welled up inside of me. Seven times I called her, resulting in the same outcome. Finally, I gave up, shooting her a text that read:

Okay, I get the pnt. Ill leave u alone. Ill stay out of ur life frm now on.

Once my last goodbye had been sent, I rested my chin in my hands, feeling miserable. There were footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. But when the steps ended behind me, I looked around, ready to tell the person off. Zoey stood there, mascara running streaks on her face, her eyes red and blotchy. I couldn't believe that _I_ was the one who did this to her.

"Zoey…" I said.

"Hey…" she said with a soft smile.

**R&R! And if you have any requests, just PM me the name of the song and the couple/friendship. Heck, I'll even do some chapters on the original cast! Even if it's a story idea, I'll make sure to make it happen! Peace out!**


End file.
